<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Greenhouse Mischief by kensington_queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959624">Greenhouse Mischief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kensington_queen/pseuds/kensington_queen'>kensington_queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dasey: the hogwarts chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life with Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dasey at Hogwarts, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Prompt Fic, Slytherin House</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kensington_queen/pseuds/kensington_queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission for a prompt challenge on discord. </p><p>Prompt: greenhouse </p><p>Result: Dasey at Hogwarts AU (snippet)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dasey: the hogwarts chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Look What Discord Made Me Do</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Greenhouse Mischief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just dropping this here. Posted as is. Any future Harry Potter (Hogwarts) AUs will be tagged in a series going forward.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Casey was a prefect. It’s usually her giving detentions, not receiving them, which is why the fact she has to spend her Friday evening in the greenhouse weeding around the traditional herbal section is totally unjust. Was it her fault that Professor Vaulker stepped in the way of her hex? No. It wasn’t. So why did she have to miss out on a planned date at the top of the astronomy tower with her boyfriend just because an overeager, trying to make a point, professor picked the wrong moment to make said point?</p><p>“This sucks,” Casey muttered under her breath, tugging on a particularly stubborn weed. She could feel her face overheating and sweat starting to form at the top of her brow. “Stupid Vaulker. Stupid weeds.” </p><p>“Complaining won’t make this go any faster, princess,” Derek said from beside her. He was elbow deep in dirt, a small pile of weeds in a basket behind him. A smudge of dirt had settled on his left cheek, and his robes were completely filthy.</p><p>“I’ll complain if I want to,” Casey replied, aggressively throwing a weed into the basket beside her. “We could be laying on a blanket, star gazing at the top of the astronomy tower right now with fire whiskey. But no. *Someone* just had to be a cocky jerk this morning.”</p><p>Derek snorted. “You’re the one who drew a wand first.”</p><p>“Because you provoked me! You *know* how I get around exam time.”</p><p>“I didn’t think you’d draw a wand! But that jig hex was rather impressive. How’d you get Vaulker to dance upside down on the ceiling?”</p><p>“Wandless magic,” Casey modestly answered. “At least I didn’t turn Vaulker bright emerald.”</p><p>“It’s one of your best shades,” Derek replied. “I really dig the wicked witch of the west, sue me.”</p><p>“And here I thought the step-sibling thing was kink enough,” Casey said, flicking some dirt into his face. She giggled at the incredulous expression when it hit him. </p><p>Derek cast a look over towards the other end of the greenhouse where Professor Longbottom had earlier been, tending to the Devils Snare. Not there. They were completely alone in the green house, save for the plants surrounding them. A mischievous grin appeared.</p><p>“Hey Case, why don’t we make the best of this?” He suggestively said. “Flowers are romantic. This is arguably one of the most romantic spots in the whole castle.”</p><p>“Der-ek! No,” Casey rolled her eyes, focusing her attention back on the weeds in front of her. He had that puppy eyed look, she just knew it. “The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can go to the prefect bath and wash off.”</p><p>“But we could have some fun getting dirty *now*, and have more fun later in the bath. That’s a win/win Case!”</p><p>“Professor Longbottom could be back any moment,” Casey said as a buffer. “If he’s in the next greenhouse over, he could literally see us.”</p><p>Derek waggled his eyes. “But isn’t half the fun the risk? You didn’t resist in that classroom, and that was far more riskier.”</p><p>“Der-ek!” She made the mistake of looking over. It wasn’t the puppy eyed look he had on, it was the sexy, come here and let me ravage you look. Shit. “We have to finish the weeding. By the time we’re done, Professor Longbottom will definitely be back!”</p><p>“Spacey,” Derek stared at her for a long moment. “We have this amazing thing called a wand, and with just a swish,” he demonstrated, pointing it towards the weeds, “it’s done for us!” The weeds floated up into the air gracefully, landing in a neat pile in their baskets. Casey couldn’t figure out what to be more annoyed at: the fact he could effortlessly do wandless magic (it took all of her concentration) or the fact he just broke the detention rule. </p><p>She must have been silent too long, because he shook his head. “Alright, alright, we can wait until later. Maybe we can leave detention early, after all our task is done and mmmfff-” </p><p>Casey shut him up the most effective way she could. He enthusiastically returned the kiss, leaning into it, as his arms automatically wrapped around her. She landed in his lap after a gentle tug, only vaguely aware of the fact they were in a very compromising position in the middle of the greenhouse. Her hands found his hair, the dirt on the fingers loosening in his locks as she ran them through, while his own crept up under her robes. </p><p>They fell back onto the floor, suddenly out of view behind one of the plant shelves. Her foot knocked over a planter, sending lavender scattered everywhere. “Oops,” Casey pulled away briefly to say, looking over at the damage. Wordlessly, Derek waved his wand to fix up the mess. *How did he do that so easily?!* She thought before he captured her lips again and her brain started to malfunction. He stretched out, taking the brunt of the hard floor beneath them as she straddled him. </p><p>“We’re not doing it here,” she said, her voice sounding husky. “No way, Venturi.”</p><p>He shrugged, lifting his hips up to cause friction between them. “Plenty of time for that later,” he grinned, one of his hands settling on her hip. He might have explored further, if not for -</p><p>*cough* *cough*</p><p>Casey sprang up, smoothing out her robes. “Hiya sir,” she squeaked. Derek rolled his eyes. She may be the cutest keener in school, but she hadn’t quite hit her stride yet in the keeping-it-cool department. </p><p>He stood up beside her, flashing Professor Longbottom a cocky smile. “Professor, we’ve finished the weeding. Are we free to go yet? We promise to be more aware next time when we, uh, have a spat.”</p><p>Professor Longbottom raised an eyebrow. “Please, Mr. Venturi, keep it… between you and Ms. McDonald. Preferably far away from those who might wander in or.. amidst. Housemates, staff… and plants.”</p><p>Derek nodded, grabbing Casey’s hand. “Noted, night Professor!” They sprinted out of the greenhouse, leaving behind several dirt spots and a planter that had somehow animated to dance a jig.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked, despite the briefness! ✨</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>